1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) having a stacked structure, and more particularly, to an IC having a stacked structure, which has a less number of pads and is operable at a high power supply voltage by connecting ICs in a stacked structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, integrated circuits (ICs) are manufactured in an IC chip form. FIG. 1 is a diagram of general ICs 10 and 20. The ICs 10 and 20 correspond to a memory or a central processing unit (CPU).
As shown in FIG. 1, in order to mount the ICs 10 and 20 on a board, eight power supply pads and eight ground pads are required. However, the unit cost of production of such ICs 10 and 20 is high since many pads are required.
Also, recently, according to development of ICs, low power consumption has become an issue. Accordingly, an operating power supply voltage of the ICs is being decreased, but it is difficult for a designer to design an IC that operates at a low power supply voltage.
A background technology of the present invention is disclosed in KR 10-2009-0095003 (publication date; Sep. 9, 2009).